Recurrent chromosomal translocations characterize a substantial proportion of leukemias, resulting in the formation of unique fusion genes. The identification of particular fusion gene abnormalities is of considerable diagnostic and prognostic importance. There is a need in the art for reliable diagnostic compositions for the detection and diagnosis of leukemias and sub-types of leukemias based on gene fusion.